Running
by Lordvolderachel
Summary: Meggie is the Doctor's daughter who escaped the Time War. She goes to find him but runs into Jack instead. Starts with 9 and goes from there. I really suck at summaries, sorry. My first story so be nice.


**A/N: Hey, this is my first story so thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize as someone else's isn't mine **

~Line Break~

Before our story begins let's set the scene, shall we? I want you to imagine this: A bright orange sky that seems to stretch on forever, red grass covered in snow, and two suns in the sky. There's a citadel enclosed in a glass dome and in the distance you can see beautiful mountains. This is Gallifrey. I hope you have this beautiful land in your mind because now I wish you to do something else. Take this wonderful planet and insert death and destruction everywhere. Unregenerated bodies of Time Lords and empty shells of Daleks litter the streets. Buildings are crumbling and the snow is melting. It's rather beautiful in a bittersweet way.

This beautiful dystopia is where we meet our protagonist. Our story follows a young Time Lord named Megarathica, or Meggie which she prefers over her Gallifreyan name. She's approximately 67 years old, although she would look about 13 to you or me. In her current regeneration, which is her third, she has short choppy brown hair and electric blue eyes. Her skin is pale and freckled, and at the moment she's running towards the TARDIS lot, trying to get off of this planet before her father traps it in a time lock, rendering her unable to escape.

Now why would her father do that? Any normal person would give the war a chance to end, not seal it off. But here's where the "normal people" are incorrect. This war, the Time War, had been going on for hundreds of years, bringing death and destruction in its path, and he had a chance to end it. It would make things better, and that's what Doctors do after all isn't it.

~Line Break~

Now let's switch back to Meggie. While we were pondering over the questionable sanity of her father, she was working out a way to escape. She had managed to break into an old type 32 TARDIS, but the controls were quite ancient, and she didn't have much time. At the moment, she had exactly 13 minutes and 47 seconds, but we'll give her the benefit of the doubt and pretend she has some sort of chance to escape.

She can feel the walls start to seal, and she knows she'll have to work faster if she wishes to survive. The thing about driving a type 32 TARDIS though, is that they never take you quite where you want to go, even when they work, so you can imagine how bad it must be for our Meggie,

Exactly 57 seconds remain when she finally gets the time rotor working again, and she knows that her chances of survival are just about shot. So finally in possession of a working ship, she enters the coordinates of her father's location, wishing to join him so he isn't completely alone, but the overpowering negative variables overcome her, and she lands just as far from her wanted location as possible. She glances at the controls, and sees that they are shot, so she decides to enjoy wherever she landed on seeing as she'll have to wait for alternate transportation to relocate.

She opens the doors of her broken TARDIS, and is greeted by the sight of a very disgruntled looking man fiddling with a vortex manipulator. She thinks tat now is as good a time as any to try to hitch a ride off of him, so she approaches.

"Excuse me sir," Meggie says as she steps out of her hiding place, "My ship kinda-sorta crashed here, and I was wondering if I could maybe hitch a ride on your vortex manipulator…" She began to trail of, conscious of the fact that she was rambling a bit.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and I'm not a babysitting taxi service," The man, Jack says to her, "I just lost two years of my memory, I don't need to deal with anything else today!"

~Line Break~

**Meggie PoV**

I could tell that this man didn't want to deal with anything else at the time, but I was a bit desperate. She had just left her entire planet behind, and the only other surviving member of her species was who knows where and probably thought her dead. It was her desperation that caused her to do her next act, and while looking back she realized it was ridiculous, it seemed like a good idea at the time.

Just as Captain Jack Harkness pressed the last button on his vortex manipulator, she grabbed onto him, and was whisked away into the time vortex.

~Line Break~

Once we landed, I realized that my plan probably wasn't the smartest idea I'd ever had. Jack looked absolutely livid when he realized that I had grabbed onto him. He probably would've taken me back if it weren't for consequence number two. The manipulator was broken.

"What the hell kind of a stunt were you trying to pull there, huh?" Jack shouted at Meggie, "I told you, I don't need a little kid tagging along with me! I was going to consider giving you a lift, but now you've gone and broken my goddamn vortex manipulator!"

I tried to keep level head, seeing as being screamed at was quite triggering for me. After looking into the time vortex, I went mad. I seemed relatively normal most of the time, but some things set me off, and being screamed at just happened to be one of them. I could feel my walls cracking, and I could see that Jack realized something was off too.

"You need to step away, because I think my shields are about to crack," I tried to warn him with my last small bout of mental strength.

A few seconds after I uttered these words, I felt my mental control slip from me. My eyes began to glow and I sat there mumbling to myself. It just wasn't my day, and I had felt this coming for a while. The objects around me started to orbit the little ball I had curled myself into. After a few hours of this, and I was in agonizing pain through all of it, I regained control of my mind. Seeing that Jack had witnessed the whole ordeal I smiled at him and said, "Think you could catch me right now?" Then I promptly passed out.

~Line Break~

When I awoke, I was in an unfamiliar place. I could tell by the computers and the steady hum of an engine that I was in a ship of some sort. How I got there though, was very unclear. The last thing I remember was suffering from another one of the wonderful panic attacks I get when my mind cracks.

"Oh you're awake," Jack said once he saw that I had awoken from my slumber, "You missed quite a show, but I managed to steal a ship. Now I have two questions for you. What the hell are you and what the hell was that little episode there?"

"Well the first question is simple, I'm a Time Lady, and I'm Meggie. The second wuestion is going to take a bit of an explanation," I replied.

"I'm listening."

"Well, I'm from a planet called Gallifrey, and on that planet, we have this thing called the Untempered Schism. When a Time Lord turns eight, they are forced to look inside it. Most people are either inspired or they run away. Sometimes though, there are special cases, and they get driven mad, usually with ungodly side-effects. As you can see, I was driven mad, and those lovely episodes I get are the side-effects. I had had a bit of a rough day, and my mental shields cracked, causing me to freak out like that."

Jack listened to the whole explanation while flying his ship and dragging a Chula war ambulance behind them.

"Er Jack, Why do you have an old crappy ambulance?" I asked him nervously.

"Well I have to tell you a few things too if you're going to stick with me a while longer. I'm an ex time agent turned conman, and this lovely piece of crap we're trailing is my latest scheme. We're going to drop it in the London Blitz, attract some attention, trick someone into thinking it's worth something, sell it, and then BAM! A bomb hits it and we leave with the money!"

"That's bloody genius. My friend and I used to pull stunts like that, but then my dad caught us and ruined the fun. We made about 670 Rahsisticas (**Making that up) **but we were forced to give it all back."

I know that you may think what we're doing is wrong, but you have to admit, it's for a worthy cause. I mean, the Jack Harkness and Meggie foundation could always use more money.

"Fasten your seatbelt, we're landing now. What do you think, should we tether up to Big Ben or Buckingham Palace?" Jack asked Meggie a few hours later when they started to get closer to their destination.

"I'd say park it on Big Ben. I never really liked authority figures so I wouldn't want to park next to one," Meggie replied.

"Alright then, Big Ben it is!"

~Line Break~

**Normal PoV**

They had been in 1940s London for a few days now, and still no potential clients came barging in. Meggie was bored and Jack was out doing his soldiery thing, so she began a search for the alcohol stash she knew he had hidden. She looked for about ten minutes before she found it. She cracked open a can of beer and sat in the captains chair, waiting for Jack to come back.

When Jack returned to the ship, he went to go tell Meggie something, but was quite surprised to find her watching the bombing with a can of beer in her hand. It may have just been him, but he was sure there was some law against children drinking, even if they were aliens.

"Aren't you a bit young to be an alcoholic kid?" He asked.

"I'm 67 years old, and I've been drinking since I was 14. It eases the pain of my existence."

"Well then- Wait what! Did you just say you were 67. You look 13!"

"And this is why I hate my timelordiness. I'm older than most of the people in every bar, yet no one will give me any alcohol. So, I found your stash."

"Whatever kid. I just hope someone comes and pays us so we can leave. I heard Pompeii's a nice place for a vacation."

"Whatever Jack"

And this was how many a day was spent on their stolen ship. Jack questioned Meggie on whether or not her bad habits, such as smoking, drinking, and vandalism, were okay to do, and Meggie did it anyway. And thus, a twisted messed up friendship was born.

~Line Break~

It was day 13 in operation bomb the ambulance, and Meggie was just about ready to leave WWII. It was on this day the pink and yellow human fell out of the sky, and it was on this day that Meggie found her father again.

~Line Break~

**A/N: Alright so that turned out longer than I expected! Love it or hate it? Leave a review.**


End file.
